It's MY Choice
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: Bella receives a letter from her sister causing an argument with her husband.


The Golden Snitch Debate Club poses a new question for round 2.

 _It is selfish of mothers to have a child during war._

Are you for, or against the proposed prompt?

I chose for...and so did Bellatrix.

 **It's MY Choice**

Bella yawned as she retrieved the letter from the owl that landed on the table in front of her. Apparently, Narcissa was up early today. She hadn't been expecting any missives from the Malfoys for at least two more days. "I wonder what she wants," Bellatrix mused, before setting the letter aside to finish her breakfast.

She stood from the table once she was done and kissed Rodolphus' temple before heading towards the library to read the note.

* * *

Bellatrix glared at her husband and snarled out, "I said NO, Rodolphus! It's MY choice!"

Rodolphus LeStrange stared down his wife as she perched angrily on the edge of the couch, before turning on his heel and storming out of the library. The door slammed loudly, despite the charms to keep it from doing so.

Bellatrix twisted in her seat, pulling her feet up on the cushion of the couch so she could stare moodily into the fire. A slip of parchment fell from her fingers to the floor. "I won't. I refuse. Not while we're still fighting," she muttered mutinously.

She glanced down at the parchment baring her sister's elegant writing.

 _Dearest Bella,_

 _It has finally happened! My scans came back positive, and the healer has confirmed. I am now carrying the Malfoy Heir._

 _Our Lord is pleased that the next generation is soon to arrive. Precilla Goyle and Drisedla Crabbe have also confirmed pregnancies in the last few weeks. The Parkinsons and Greengrasses confirmed their continued lines several months ago._

 _Won't you come visit me soon so we can start setting up the nursery? When are you going to give us happy news from the LeStrange family?_

 _Love always, your adoring sister,_

 _Narcissa_

Bellatrix snarled and curled up in the corner of the couch. "I won't let a child be brought into this war."

An hour later Bellatrix had fallen asleep, still laid out on the couch in the library.

* * *

Rodolphus paced back and forth in his personal study, stopping occasionally to stare out the window or drink from the glass on his desk.

After thirty minutes or so, he called for his house elf. "Elf, where is my wife?"

"Missy Bella is still being in the librarary," the elf replied. "Is Master Rodo wanting me to gets Missy Bella?"

"No. Go back to what you were doing before I called you," Rodolphus replied.

Rodolphus exited his study and started for the library in order to try to talk down his wife into at least considering the progeny portion of their marriage contract.

When he reached the library, he paused a moment to gather his thoughts into a defensible argument. He opened the door and strode in, speaking, "Bella-"

He stopped midstride and took in the sleeping form of his wife. Tear tracks, nearly dried on her cheeks made his heart stutter. He studied her curled form in worry. Her arms were encircling her stomach, and her legs were drawn up to make her appear smaller and younger than she already was. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy braid, strands breaking free to curl around her face and neck.

He quietly walked up to his wife and knelt next to her. The crinkling of the parchment under his knee had him looking down. He pulled out the parchment and read it. He dropped it carelessly back on the floor and sighed, running a hand down the side of Bellatrix's face. "Oh, Bella. I wish you would actually talk to me instead of fighting me every step of the way."

He stood slowly, then stooped to pick up his sleeping wife carefully. As he lifted her, Bella turned her face into his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Rodolphus kissed her forehead and shifted her to be able to walk unimpeded.

He brought her to their room and laid her on their bed.

Bella released her hold on his neck with a soft sigh before curling back up.

Rodolphus shook his head and kicked off his shoes before climbing into bed as well.

* * *

The next morning, Bella sat up and stretched languorously. She looked around with a frown as she realized she wasn't in the library anymore. "Rody?"

Rodolphus blinked blearily at his wife. "Ye-es, Bella?" he yawned out.

Bella twisted her hands in her lap. "Are you mad at me?"

Rodolphus sat up and pulled Bella into his lap, holding her close as he responded, "I'm not mad. I'm just not sure why you are so against my request. Why don't you want a baby? It was one of the things you were excited about when we married."

Bella just shook her head and closed her eyes tightly. "I can't. Not now."

"Bella?" Rodolphus twisted her in his lap so he could see her face. "Bellatrix, what happened to change your mind so thoroughly?"

"It is selfish of mothers to have a child during war. What would happen to a child if we fall in this war, Rody? What if I get hurt during a raid and I lose a child before they even take their first breath? I can't live with the knowledge that I could leave a baby with no protection, or cause one to never even be born." Bellatrix's eyes filled with tears. "Narcissa is pregnant, Rody, and I want it _so much_. But I can not, in good conscience, fall pregnant while we are still fighting this war." Her control on her emotions snapped and she started crying in earnest. "You know as well as I do that the Dark Lord is having us look into attacking babies and pregnant women from the Light Side. I don't want to paint that target on me...on us."

Rodolphus pulled her back against his chest and rubbed circles on her back. "We will hold off if that is what you wish. I only want what will make you happy, Bella."

Bella nodded, trying to wrestle her emotions back into check.

"When this war is over, we will revisit this conversation. I won't ask you again while the fighting rages on," Rodolphus swore.

"I love you, Rody."

"I love you, too," Rodolphus responded, staring out the bedroom window.


End file.
